


The Whim of a Dominus

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia and Quintus try to gain the favours of an honored guest, by providing one of his gladiators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whim of a Dominus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Capricho de un Dóminus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839682) by [ClauFeltonBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack). 



> **Beta:** Brinchen86, but all mistakes remains my own. Thank you, dear!!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spartacus or these characters. This fic is not for profit.
> 
> I originally wrote this fic in Spanish and translated it as part of Nagron Weekend. Hope you like it!

Agron was practicing with Duro when the doors of the ludus opened.  It had to be someone important, because Quintus Batiatus himself was down to receive the visitor. The clothes were exquisite. The luxury of the robes could be seen at first sight.

The gladiators stopped the practice for a second to observe the entry of visitors. And after the Roman came the body slave. He was not exactly handsome but a little bit shorter than Agron, who could tell that his body was not used to physical exertion. His dark hair hung to his shoulders and was tied with a silk ribbon in half ponytail.

Yet Agron felt his breath catch.

More when the slave slid his gaze among gladiators and his eyes stopped on him. A brief but appreciative glance over his chest and body. Agron felt his body tingled and a deep sensation concentrate on his crotch. _So much time_ , Agron thought uncomfortable with how hot he got in a few seconds, _so much time alone with my fucking hands._

Duro’s practice sword sank into his ribs .

“Wise up, brother!”

Agron growled low and caught a glimpse of how the body slave fixed his eyes on the back of his dominus again, his face completely expressionless as they entered the villa.

 

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Tiberius was on the balcony, standing behind his dominus. Licinius was interested to see how the gladiators were trained in the ludus of Batiatus. It was not his usual environment, accustomed as he was to most elegant places, but he loved the games in the Arena of Capua where he did big bets on each match.

Batiatus was delighted with the honorable guest. Anyone could notice this by the attentions he was giving. Lucretia was not far behind. Tiberius’s observant eyes soon discovered that it was the ambition of the woman, the driving force behind the resurgence of this house of gladiators. Her calculator gaze and ingratiating smile would not pass unnoticed.

But his face didn’t reflect anything. Nor anything reflected the faces of the slaves of the villa, which stood by him.

Naevia and Mira had presented themselves quickly when Nasir entered.

This was the first time Licinius put a foot inside the house of Quintus Batiatus, so the slaves rushed to carry out their domina’s wishes and attend the guest as if he were a king. The woman had asked Tiberius about the things his Dominus likes and dislike. As all the body slaves, Tiberius had been in similar circumstances with other slaves, who had made him look bad in front of his dominus and later had received severe punishments because of his mistakes. The honest and clear sight of the two women told him that Lucrecia's hand would not hesitate to punish any errors that occurred that day. And he gave them all the information they needed. He never took it out on them, the evil intentions of others.

Now they were peaceful on the balcony, admiring the bodies of the gladiators in their practices. Occasionally, Tiberius listened Doctore's whip, laying orders among men. He tried not to, he really didn’t, but his gaze was constantly directed towards the gladiators, whose gorgeous bodies caught his attention as they entered. First he saw him practicing with another man who wore his hair like him. They were quite similar and seemed to be related, which was unusual among Roman slaves because most of them were ruthlessly separated from their families. And Tiberius felt a little twinge at the memory of his own brother, when he was Nasir, not Tiberius.

He forced himself to return to the present and the inspection of the gladiator. The man was tall and with a broad chest. The muscles of the waistline and back seemed sculpted by the gods themselves. And those thighs looked like two thick tree trunks... and if the robustness of his body was an indication of his private parts...

Tiberius shifted nervously. Perhaps bound to stay in the present, it was not a good idea after all. The mere sight of that gladiator would fill his wet dreams for several moons. And by Jupiter, he had to control himself because at that moment two things could happen with dire consequences:  that he really had his drool sliding down his chin or that his excitement was evident under his clothes. Licinius would not tolerate any of them.

Mira only saw him sideways, a soft smile on her face.

After a while, Crixus The Undefeated Gaul joined the practice and one of the brothers (Tiberius assumed they were brothers), now was fighting against him. And sooner than later, he finished on the floor and the gladiator who Nasir liked pounced on Crixus, fighting bare handed. The fight was short, the experience of the Gaul was reflected in the blunt of his punches, leaving the other on the floor, his face bleeding profusely. The man made the attempt to tackle again against the Gaul, but Doctore's whip reverberated in the ludus while he approached to reprimand the brothers.

“Crixus, The Undefeated Gaul,” Licinius finally spoke admiringly of how the man had brought down the other gladiator with strange hair. All heads, including the slaves, turned their attention to the man.

Tiberius saw how Lucretia rapidly contracted her brows, slightly disturbed that Licinius’ attention was directed to the Gaul. The leer sight of the man was evident, as evident were the intentions he had in mind.

“He’s an extremely well-endowed gladiator. A true champion,” said the visitor. Tiberius watched how Lucretia’s frown was accentuated even more.

“But he is not in his best form these days”, spoke Batiatus. “The fight against Theokoles left him with injuries so severe that we even consider selling him to a ludus of lower category. He has improved but is not the same as he was in the better times.”

Licinius returned his gaze back to the training area.

“Who is the other gladiator?”, he finally asked, implying that he had lost interest in the Gaul. Tiberius could almost hear how Lucretia let out the breath she had holding. But he did hear Naevia’s breath, although Tiberius was wise enough not to make a move in her direction.

“Agron, a gladiator from the lands East of the Rhine. He and his brother are a recent acquisition and we hope, more glories arrive to the house of Batiatus,” Lucretia replied, again with her adulating attitude.

“Ummmm,” he exclaimed appreciatively. “I wonder if the gods have granted him other favors, in addition to his skills with the sword,” he added. Tiberius cursed mentally. Seeing his dominus lie with Agron, was something he didn’t want to witness. But he knew what Licinius liked and knew he would have to be present to fulfill their whims.

“Of course we can do the arrangement,” said the woman, with all her flattery deployed at its finest. “Naevia: Tell Doctore that Agron is required in the Villa and to give him the order to wash his body and to come as soon as possible”.

“Yes, domina”.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Agron walked behind Naevia to a room inside the villa. He was intrigued. No one had said anything about why he was there. Doctore only had made him wash, which gave some indication respecting of why his presence was required. This only happened when their masters wanted to make an impression with the gladiators in a big social party. But he had never seen one of them taken out of their practices. Surely, the rich visitor that had been attending in the villa at that moment, was behind it. Would there also be the body slave?

Naevia looked at him seriously before he enter the room.

“Do not know if you feel predilection to men or women, but I warn you: domina is capable to send you to the mines  if something goes wrong in there,” she whispered before removing the curtains and let go.

With such a warning, Agron thought that his doubts had been more than clear. However, as a pure mechanism of self-defense, he gazed at Naevia with a smirk and an air of self-sufficiency and entered.

In the room only were the Roman and his body slave, who kept his eyes on the floor, with his impassive and submissive expression. Agron wanted that he raise his eyes and lay his sight on him, but he knew he wasn’t there to satisfy his own desires but those of the fucking Roman.

“Come,” ordered the man.

Agron walked to the center of the room, where Licinius was standing. He stood in front of him, keeping his eyes fixed on a point on the wall. The luxurious bed was next to the wall at his right side.

The man stepped closer. He looked appreciatively watching his chest, his abs, his crotch and thighs down to his feet. Then he put his hand on one of his pecs and squeezed slightly to check the solidity of his muscles. He ran his hand over his shoulder and his arm where he stopped again on his bicep and squeezed. He felt him mutter something under his breath, but Agron did not understand what he said. He stood erect, looking straight ahead and without letting out any sound. The same way he had seen other gladiators do during the big parties.

“Tiberius,” he said calling his slave. To Agron’s annoyance, he meekly raised his face and held it fixed on his dominus. “Remove the subligaria”.

Promptly, the slave moved to fulfill the wishes of Licinius. His hands moved up agile onto the fabric undoing their creases and folds, and drop it at the feet of the gladiator. Agron watched him sideways, as he settled back in the place indicated by the dominus, beside the bed.

“The gods have been generous to endue you with such cock,” the Roman said, with complacency. He took his cock in his hand, as if he wanted to calculate the weight. After tightening his grip, he began to move his hand up and down. Agron could not help it because many moons had passed since he had felt the touch of another than his own hand over his sensitive skin, and the blood rushed to his groin, hardening his cock. “You like it, do you not?”

“Yes, dominus,” his voice came out hoarse.

The man walked and stood behind Agron’s back, he squeezed one of his buttock and then his hand went down his thighs. The Gladiator did not know what to expect: If the damn Roman wanted to fuck him, or if he would fuck the Roman, or if he only intended to make his balls swell until he made them hurt and then deny the climax ...

But Licinius had other plans. He slid up his hand along the inside of his thighs.

“What do you like most? Do the fuck or put the ass? Speak the truth, gladiator,” he asked lasciviously as he slid his thumb between the perineum and the tight ass of Agron. The German tried not to feel uncomfortable and assimilate that at that moment, he was only a toy to that asshole. That fucking Roman who only deserved to be pierced by the sharpest sword he could find.

“Do the fucking,” he finally answered. He would go for the easy and fast way. He would not confess that he really had no preference and also liked to put the ass, because those fucking details were _his, and only his_.They weren’t to share for the enjoyment of the honorable guest of the house of Batiatus.

“Undress, Tiberius” the Roman ordered to the body slave. He raised his face with astonishment but hastened to fulfill the order received. Agron gulped in anticipation of fucking Tiberius. He liked him too much to dare to deny the outright truth. And yet, he tried to control his excitement. The Roman shit seemed twisted enough to play with them, and then abruptly suspend everything between them.

“In the bed,” he said to his slave, who began to stand on all fours. “No. On your back. Open your legs for the gladiator.”

Agron almost growled at those words. By Jupiter, if that man kept talking to Tiberius like this, Agron would not mind finishing in the mines just to make him pay. The slave looked at him from the bed. His expression did not change overall, but his eyes seemed to scream to him, asking to contain the anger. He breathed, trying to impose calm.

“Calm yourself, gladiator, I know my Tiberius is beautiful and soon I'll see how you fuck him,” he exclaimed amused and pleased, believing that Agron was having trouble controlling his own arousal.

Licinius made Tiberius place in front of Agron and prepare himself, enjoying the almost hypnotic glance of the gladiator on his slave. His eyes were fixed on those fingers in and out preparing the body he would soon own. His breath came ragged and his cock was so hard that Agron feared to cum at the same moment he penetrate Tiberius.

Licinius no longer wanted to wait and Agron, following the order of the man, approached the bed, placing his massive body almost covering Tiberius. The difference in stature and proportions became more evident. Their eyes met.  Tiberius’ eyes were expectant, Agron’s eyes full of desire.

“Fuck him. Hard,” he ordered to Agron.

Though the slave had prepared himself, Agron wanted to feel him before penetrate him. He spat on his hand and quickly led it to the dilated hole that was waiting for him, introduced two fingers, making sure Tiberius was ready to receive him. He fucked him with the fingers a few seconds, eliciting a soft moan that satisfied him, further increasing his desire. He pulled out his fingers, grabbed the legs of the slave from behind the knees and pushed them until he could almost stick them to Tiberius’ chest and then he penetrated him.

The movement was slow but not stopped until his balls hit Tiberius’ cheeks . They both moaned. Agron release the legs and Tiberius quickly wrapped them around his waist. Slowly, he began to move his hips, trying to give him time to adjust to his hardness.

“I said HARD, gladiator,” Licinius repeated impatiently.

Agron glanced over his shoulder: Licinius had opened his tunic and was masturbating his dick.

Agron had to move harder, pounding his hips against Tiberius. He heard the satisfied words of the Roman without paying much attention because he was ecstatic with pleasure. It felt too good, after so long of having no other company but his own hand. His swings in and out, increased their need to come. He was having trouble containing his orgasm. Soon, his thrusts became erratic until he came hard and unloaded in what seemed like an eternity.

He heard Licinius groan when he spilled too.

He slumped over the body of the slave, breathing hard and buried his face in the crook of his neck, trying with difficulty to hold his weight with his arms. He felt Tiberius put down his legs and lay limp beneath him. He placed a small kiss on his shoulder, hiding from the Roman. And despite he came out with care, he remained above Tiberius, enjoying the heat emanating from his body.

“Very good demonstration, gladiator,” congratulated him the man, who approached to the bed and patted him on the cheek he had near as a sign of approval. “I await you on the balcony, as soon as possible, Tiberius”.

“Yes, dominus”, he replied, half suffocate under the weight of Agron.

A satisfied Licinius left the room.

Agron raised his torso and again gazed directly at Tiberius’s eyes. It was a tense and awkward moment. Forced to share intimacy, they were now face to face without knowing what to say to each other. He felt Tiberius stirring under him and he sat up quickly, standing beside the bed a bit obfuscated. At the same time, Tiberius sat on the edge of the bed with an agile movement and bowed to the floor to pick up his clothes. And only then, Agron noted that the other was trying to hide: his own excitement. Because the Roman shit had pushed him to reach his orgasm, and Tiberius had not had the opportunity to achieve his.

The body slave was still sitting on the bed and began to put his pants when Agron yielded to impulse and dropped to his knees in front of him. He took Tiberius by surprise and he instinctively pulled back on the bed, but Agron stopped him, strong hands on his thighs, halting all movement. Agron moved his hand to take the base of Tiberius's cock, but he kept pressing his thigh with his elbow, to make sure he would not move.

He leaned forward and licked the head of the cock over the foreskin.

“What? No! We can not…” Tiberius words died when he felt how Agron trailed the tip of his tongue down the underside, and kissed wetly at the base.

He felt Tiberius shudder and hold his breath. They had to be quick because they were risking their lives in those seconds. It was a little instant but Agron savored the freedom to give and receive pleasure without following the orders of a Roman master.

“Give it all to me,” he asked Tiberius between a lick and another, his voice hoarse. “Do not think, just give me all.”

He sucked hard then, savoring the flavors exploding in his tongue and in less than a minute, Tiberius spilled into his mouth, in a long and rich cumshot. Agron swallowed all and kept sucking until Tiberius gently pushed the head back when the extreme sensitivity affected his member.

The gladiator stayed this way for a moment, just kneeling in front of Tiberius, who stroked his face with hands slightly trembling. His fingers roamed over his eyebrows, cheekbones, jaw line and short stubble, as if the slave was trying to hold memory of his features. He leaned over him and kissed him.

A kiss that started soft, but Agron tried to deepen.

Tiberius however, pulled back.

“The gods are witness that I want to stay, but choice is removed from hand,” Tiberius said. Agron grunted and the body slave smiled softly to him. “My dominus is able to give me a severe punishment if we are discover. I must go.”

“I know,” Agron said, kissing him again and biting his lower lip slightly. Tiberius groaned and left him with more purpose.

He put on his pants and adjusted his belt, while Agron tied his subligaria. They were about to leave the room when Agron grabbed him by the elbow, halting his steps to steal one last kiss.

Then Tiberius surprised him when he brought his face closer to his chest. He kissed him gently on his heart and just below his scar. They briefly met each other’s eyes, and then he withdrew from the room with hurried step.

Agron walked right after him. Mira was already there, waiting to escort him back to the ludus.

 

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Tiberius walked behind his dominus through the streets of Capua, his gaze toward the ground with his permanent extra submissive expression. The chain that went out of the collar on his neck ended at Licinius’ belt and was secured with a padlock. Of the slaves of the villa, now only he could accompany the dominus to perform errands, because he was the most reliable to him.

Tiberius had to be very careful, because Licinius had almost lost his sanity with the worry when the news of the gladiators’ revolt in the Ludus of Batiatus reached his ears. Always wary of his slaves, now he punished even the tiniest fault and his suspicions borderlined the levels of the irrational.

He and Chadara had needed many nights to appease him. The first few days had been a living hell for everyone else, but the body slaves received Licinius fears directly on the skin, like a lightning strike.

This was the day for several shopping and the dominus walked with a firm step within the streets of Capua, when the citizens began to concentrate in the principal square. Licinius approached too, to hear the person giving the words. Gaius Claudius Glaber was proclaiming himself as the destined by the gods to quell Spartacus and his followers.

To prove it, he first presented a captured slave. Tiberius breathed some relief that it was not any of the women he had met on his visit to the Ludus. For several days he had wondered about the fate of the body slaves but mainly he was worried because of Agron’s fate. But he could not give voice to his thoughts because Licinius was capable of killing him.

“Look at her closely, Tiberius” Licinius ordered him, with great satisfaction, not only because the capture, but for the deep wounds the poor woman carried. “And bring the news to the other slaves of the villa: this will be your and their fate if dare to lift hands against me and follow Spartacus”.

“Yes, dominus”.

Then Glaber introduced Lucretia, the only survivor of the slaughter. A blessed by the gods, who showed their favor allowing her to continue in this world after the horrors she experienced at the hands of the gladiators. Along with them came the wife of the praetor to greet the people gathered around her.

And then the mess.

All occurred so fast that Tiberius had no time to register what was really happening. But the sound of swords was terrifying. Instinctively he pulled back, grabbing his dominus by his arm to taking him off of the streets and seek refuge in one of the nearby shops. And then he saw him pass: sword in hand to face the soldiers and anyone who made attempt to stop them.

Agron was alive!

If he had not been chained to the waist of Licinius, most likely he would have run after him and fled. But he could not. Tiberius cursed inwardly, because he knew he wouldn’t have another chance to escape.

Spartacus shouted something, but Tiberius couldn’t hear what he said. He saw Agron running toward the tortured woman, put her on his shoulder and run away with her out of the city.

 

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Nasir stood against one of the pillars of the entrance of the villa where he had lived for so many years. The Roman soldiers who protected it and his fucking dominus were laying on a pile of dead bodies in the back of the property.

Spartacus had come to free them and now that the battle was over, the men had began the celebration, while women did count the food and grains in the storehouse.

He heard footsteps approaching and when he saw over his shoulder, he found it was Agron who was looking for him. Two glasses of wine in his hands.

“Gladiator”, he said in greeting.

“I am not a gladiator any longer and my name is Agron,” he said a little dry and quickly dawned on his voice and added a little softer, “Tiberius.” Agron wanted that the slave knew he remembered him, despite the several moons that had passed since their encounter in the house of Batiatus.

“I am not Tiberius any longer”, he said in a friendly manner. And because of Agron’s questioning sight and remembering what he had seen in the ludus, he added with a bit of double meaning: “Your friend, the Gaul, just killed the Roman who gave me that name by the force”.

“I am no friend with a fucking Gaul!” Agron exploded and the former slave dedicated him a small smile.

The few moments he had seen him training in the ludus were enough to have some notion not only of his bad temper but his animosity toward that Gaul in particular. Agron coughed, clearly uncomfortable to have outbursts every time he opened the damn mouth in front of this man that he liked this much.

“Will you tell me your name or will I have to get it by other means?” Agron asked him, finally offering one of the cups of wine he had in his hands.

Nasir accepted it. He took a sip, enjoying the fine taste that filled his mouth. And looking up, he found Agron's eyes fixed on him. His interest was evident, probably the same as his.

“Nasir, my brother called me Nasir,” he answered.

Saying aloud his real name was a liberating act. It felt as if the chains of slavery finally fell at his feet and he was free to decide his fate. And he truly hoped it was with this man who was now facing him. Tiberius never acted on impulse, he had learned this from the beatings and punishments of his dominus. But Nasir was different, Nasir was free.

So, yielding to an impulse, he pressed his lips on the chest of Agron. He kissed him on his heart, just below his scar, in the same way he had done moons ago, when he bid farewell to Agron. And, more than he heard it, he felt on his lips the vibration of the growl of desire that emerged from the former gladiador’s throat. A strong hand grabbed him on the base of his neck, urging him to lift his face to received his lips, sharing a kiss full of promises.

When they felt the lack of air, their mouths slightly separated. Nasir smiled against Agron’s lips and to the future that, as a free man, opened before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed and much appreciated.


End file.
